Fait Accompli
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: AU:  This story explores the ramifications of what would have happened if Milla had gone to Belfast instead of the events that brought Milla and Juice together.  This is a work independent of the Milla/Juice Saga.


**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and plotlines are my own.**

**Fait Accompli**

All the women looked the same in their uniform of too tight, too little clothing and hair fried by too many bad dye jobs with too much product. He pulled on his Budweiser as he watched one of the women take to the pole and sighed. He'd have to take one to bed tonight or be labeled the dreaded "F" word and no man in this life ever wanted that label. As he continued to drink the beer, getting ready for something stronger. God, he wished he could go back to his days of partying and taking anything he could get his hands on but he couldn't, he'd made his promise to Tig, his sponsor, his goddamned savior, that he'd never touch the hard stuff again. If he did he'd be stripped of his patch and they might as well tear off his dick.

As he finished his brew and signaled for another his eyes were drawn to the open door and he felt his heart torn from his chest like it was every time he saw her. That naturally dark hair, the color of the night sky at 4am when the only people awake are degenerates and new mothers. Those hips that he'd always wanted to get his hands on but never could, those dark chocolate eyes that turned obsidian if she was angry. His Milla... No! She wasn't his and now that she had that fucking ring on her finger she never would be. The reason for that came behind her, holding the baby carrier while Sons and sweetbutts alike got out of his way. Keegan...fucking True IRA bastard, he didn't deserve her but there he was holding their child while Milla went around giving hugs. In time she'd get to him and Juice would have to plaster a grin to his face, so happy to see her. He was happy of course but at the same time he was in the most horrible pain imaginable. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost had never been in love with Milla Morrow.

* * *

><p>He held her weeping in his arms and felt like killing the Irish bastard all over again. The fucking rat bastard had worked with Jimmy trying to take down the club and he had the perfect cover...Milla. No one would believe that Clay Morrow's son-in-law, the father of his grandson, would dare work with Jimmy, would betray them all so thoroughly but he did. He'd used his connections and his ties to Redwood to assist Jimmy in any way he could.<p>

They'd come to the house that Keegan and Milla shared in order to confront him but weren't prepared for what they saw. Milla and little Clay were in the corner with Milla shielding her son while Keegan held a gun to them and hastily threw things in a bag. He'd heard about Liam and McGee obviously so he knew it was only a matter of time. One look at the bruises and black eyes that marred Milla's face showed that he'd told her and she'd reacted like any daughter of Clay Morrow would. She fought him, but he was bigger, stronger and willing to pistol whip her so now she was doing the only thing she could, she was protecting her son.

He didn't even know how he got in there ahead of the others; he didn't even feel himself get the gun but a shot rang out and Keegan's was suddenly on the ground while he cradled his mangled wrist. He looked at the group of Sons and tried to make a dash for it while Clay went to his daughter and grandson. He didn't make it far since Clay had the foresight to send Hap and Bobby to the back. As they herded him in Juice kept his gun trained on the bastard as he heard Milla cry into her Father's shoulder. In one second her life had been shattered and this bastard was going to pay. While Clay took Milla and her son to the van they'd garnered from the remaining Belfast Sons he walked up to the bastard that had the audacity to use his Milla. After a brief discussion where Keegan ratted everything he got the nod from Jax and from Clay. He was free to take care of this. He beat Keegan until he almost collapsed from exhaustion and Keegan wasn't recognizable. Once that was done he looked upon the mangled face and showed him the only mercy he had left. He shot him between the eyes. It may have been his first kill for the Club but he didn't just do it for them, he did it for Milla.

That was hours ago, now the shock had worn off and Milla was a wreck, as Fiona and Kerianne slept in the next room he held Milla as she sobbed into his chest. Her cries were quiet, even though her life as she knew it was over she couldn't let her grief disturb anyone else. Little Clay was with his grandparent's to give her this opportunity to mourn in peace and she chose Juice to be her rock, to give her this comfort and he was proud to take that charge.

* * *

><p>"Hey." She greeted as she put the phone to her ear and grinned wide. Ever since they'd returned from Belfast Milla had been a constant presence in his life even as he rotted in Stockton. She sent letters, stocked his commissary and visited him every week. Thanks to Jax's deal they had a family visit once a week and a personal visit every two. She always sat with him during the family visits and every two weeks he knew he could count on her for the one on one.<p>

"Hey, how's little Clay?" He'd quickly learned that the way to her heart was her son but that wasn't why he asked. He loved that little boy and honestly cared about him. After he had been born Juice would often wish that he were Clay's Father, would want it so badly that he'd have to go on a bender just to push the desire away. Now the little boy was scribbling on the letters his Mommy sent and asking for Juice during the phone calls. He was so close to having everything he'd ever wanted.

"He's good; he wants his Uncle Juice to come visit." She smiled that beautiful smile he loved so much, "I want his Uncle Juice too."

Her voice took on a husky edge and he felt his heart speed up. Over the last month the tone of their meetings had changed from the friendly, getting-to-know-you-again meetings to this. She flirted, she used innuendo and joked, she did what she could to let him know she was interested and he did the same. He'd been worried about the fall-out from Keegan, but he learned from Clay that she was undergoing grief counseling and "Gemma counseling" to deal with the shit. He also learned something that broke his heart all over again and gave him hope. Before she left on that fateful first trip to Belfast she'd told Gemma that she was attracted to the prospect, that she wanted to stick around to see if something would come of it but Gemma and Clay both insisted she go. Insisted that she see as much of the world as she could and not waste her time on a prospect. If they would have known that she'd return from her year abroad pregnant with a shifty Irishman in tow and dropping out of college they would have let her stay in Charming and she might have been his wife right now.

"It's not a good idea to tease me Milla." He whispered and her smile turned into that crooked smirk that showed too well that she was related to Gemma and Jax.

"Who's teasing? Four more months Juice, just four more months." His breath caught in his throat at the thought and she gave him a look full of heat before she abruptly switched gears and the conversation turned to more mundane things.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got out of the van he spotted her. He didn't even need to scan the crowd his eyes just automatically zoomed in on her. She was standing next to Gemma while little Clay held her hand. As soon as his eyes met hers she grinned and he saw that she had to fight with herself not to run to him. She was a twenty-five year old widow; she needed to show some decorum. As he saw Clay and Jax take hurried strides to their women he felt that he had a right to do so too. She was his woman now. After fourteen months of constant contact and three months of declared "I love yous" she was his. He decided that decorum and "proper conduct" were not the right things for him right now. As soon as he got to her he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground before their lips met in a kiss that was fourteen months in the making. Her lips were softer than he'd ever dreamed and she was ravenous as she devoured his mouth and molded her body to his. It took every ounce of will power he had not to get hard but she was making it nearly impossible as she let out little helpless gasps and moans while he held her to him. Luckily little Clay didn't like being ignored so he came up and threw his arms around Juice's leg, holding on for dear life.<p>

"Sorry little guy." He said huskily as they untangled and smiled down at the little man who thankfully took after his mother in the looks department.

"Uncle Juice!" The little guy screamed as he put up his arms and Juice happily obliged him, relishing the hug almost as much as he had Milla's. As he looked at her he saw tears in her eyes and smiled. They were one step closer to being a family.

* * *

><p>This was probably the worst time in the world to begin a sexual relationship with a new partner. He'd gone fourteen months without any pussy and only his hand as an outlet and he was desperate as he took her to the bed. She encouraged him, begged him to be rough but he still felt guilty. The first time he slid into her it was over. He would've blushed if any blood went to his head but she made him feel fine about it. She was even expecting it and just lay there and let him get his bearings before they resumed. By the end of the night he'd come in her no less than four times and was still up for more but the guys had extended Church in the morning and she had to get to work so they were cut short with a promise that she'd stop by during her lunch break for a quickie.<p>

Once church was over Juice stepped out of the chapel feeling on top of the world as he puffed one of Clay's stogies. One of the issues brought to the table was the relationship between Juice and Milla. Since she was Clay's little girl and Jax's sister and had undergone significant trauma they got to express their opinion on the matter. Juice was shocked as fuck when Clay slid the box of cigars down the table to him and called him son. Just like that he was part of the family. He grinned wide as he scanned the crowd in the clubhouse and grinned wider when he saw Milla talking with Gemma at the bar. She looked so hot in her tiny skirt with white, silky looking stockings and a tight tank top. She tilted her head back and laughed at something Gemma said and that was it, he had to get to her had to bite and suck that perfect neck. His brothers saw the look in his eyes and stayed away, even though Clay and Jax didn't even want to think about what was going to happen the second he got her alone they knew it was an inevitability, so they just shrugged and went to a table, reveling in their freedom.

He walked up to her and didn't give her a chance to speak before he lifted her from her seat on the stool and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed as he took her to his dorm room and proceeded to do things he'd only dreamed about for the past few years.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Juice groaned as he rolled over, it was only 5:30 in the freaking morning and here was little Clay running up to him. He looked over at the little guy and smiled before he reached over to the empty side of the bed. Shit, did she fall asleep in the nursery again?<p>

"Hey little dude." The little dark haired imp grinned before he climbed in bed with his Dad. Over the last two years he'd lost pretty much all of his memories of Keegan and replaced all that love and the happy memories to Juice. His counselor said there was a good chance the trauma he'd suffered at Keegan's hands would be enough to ensure that Juice would be the only father figure that held any weight in his life and the thought thrilled Juice, all he'd ever wanted was to be this little boy's daddy and if today's wake up was any indication he was.

"Mama's with Espy." Juice grinned, he thought as much. Their little girl was only a few months old and was a very fitful sleeper. Milla, being her usual stubborn self had refused to let him get up and rock the baby to sleep. Oh well, he'd tie her to the bed tonight if he had to. The thought made him grin, yeah, tying her to the bed sounded about right.

"Ok, little man, why don't you stay here and we'll get another hour of sleep, then we'll make banana, chocolate chip pancakes. They're Mama's favorite." He suggested and the little boy nodded before he snuggled himself into Juice's side, content and happy, just like his Daddy was.

* * *

><p>"By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss her already." Bobby commanded and Juice needed no further urging. He grabbed Milla around the waist and hauled her into a kiss that last far longer than polite society would have liked but fuck society. This was an MC wedding and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, not to say that Milla didn't want it either.<p>

It had been a long hard road for them and now they could spend the rest of their lives navigating it together. As Juice held his new wife's hand and they were greeted by a procession of his brothers and their old ladies he marveled at the path their lives had taken. He knew the second he laid eyes on her that she would be his, it had just taken a lot longer than he anticipated but he wouldn't have changed a thing because it wouldn't have mattered. What they had was meant to be, they were _fated_ to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was an experiment in writing in third person. I've had these "what if" scenarios running in my head for a long time now and just decided to go for it. I decided that Milla and Juice's history would be very different indeed if she had gone to Belfast like she wanted but at the same time they were meant for each other and would find their way in time. Let me know what you thought and if you think I should explore the other scenarios in my head. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
